Bastion
'Bastion '''is one of the heroes in ''Overwatch. Bio Once a frontline combatant in the devastating Omnic Crisis, this curious Bastion unit now explores the world, fascinated by nature but wary of a fearful humanity. Originally created for peacekeeping purposes, Bastion robot units possessed the unique ability to rapidly reconfigure themselves into an assault-cannon mode. But during the Omnic Crisis, they were turned against their human makers, forming the bulk of the Omnics' rebel army. Following the resolution of the crisis, nearly all of them were destroyed or disassembled. To this day, Bastion units still symbolize the horrors of the conflict. One unique Bastion unit, severely damaged in the final battles of the war, was left forgotten for over a decade. It lay dormant, exposed to the elements and rusting while nature slowly reclaimed it. Overgrown with vines and roots and nested upon by small animals, the robot sat inert, seemingly unaware of the passing of time. That was until one fateful day, when it unexpectedly reactivated. With its combat programming all but lost, it instead displayed an intense curiosity about the natural world and its inhabitants. This inquisitive Bastion unit set out to explore its surroundings and discover its purpose on a war-ravaged planet. Though "Bastion" appears to be gentle—even harmless, at times—its core combat programming takes over when the unit senses danger, utilizing its entire arsenal to eliminate anything it perceives as a threat. This has led to instances of conflict with the few humans it has encountered, and has driven it to avoid populated areas in favor of the wild, uncharted regions of the world. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :Emotes cost . Victory Poses :Victory Poses cost . Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Doo-Woo (default, a generic joyful sound) *Beeple (mimic bird chirping) *Boo Boo Doo De Doo (similar to the sound of fixing up) *Bweeeeeeeeeee (sound of machine shutting down) *Chirr Chirr Chirr (sound of cackling) *Dah-Dah Weeeee! (a cheerful fanfare) *Dun Dun Boop Boop (mimic a game death sound) *Dweet Dweet Dweet! (sound of alert or attention) *Hee Hoo Hoo (sing a verse of a song) *Sh-Sh-Sh (sound of a short snigger) *Zwee? (sound of uncertainty or query) *Whoo-Vweeeeee (Summer Games, a sudden realization followed up by a short giggle) Sprays Highlight Intros :Highlight Intros cost . Weapons :Weapons cost . Achievements Story Bastion unit SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54 was created in an unnamed omnium and had been left in domain in the forest near Eichenwalde for at least twenty years. It is assumed that the last objective of Bastion E54 was attacking the city of Stuttgart during a time where the Omnic Crisis was active. For a short time before its reactivation, its right shoulder was the location for Ganymede's nest. In The Last Bastion, Bastion reactivated and had its first meeting with Ganymede. Although the program led it to its former objective, Bastion strayed away from the route to fulfill its curiosity about nature, following Ganymede around. After being alerted by the sound of a nearby woodpecker, mistaking it for the sound of gunshots, Bastion changed into Sentry mode as its combat programming took over and destroyed part of a forest,mowing down multiple trees and scaring its bird companion away. Dejected by the destruction it had caused, Bastion continued marching forward its objective dismally. After exiting the forest, Bastion came across a fallen Bastion unit in a meadow and attempted to repair it, only to have a flashback of an explosive battle between multiple omnics and human soldiers. Following the flashback, Bastion walked towards the nearby city, its combat programming set in for a second time. Ganymede flew to the omnic again, offering the twig in its beak and stopping it in its tracks. After a moment of tranquility, Bastion's combat program shut off. Overjoyed by seeing its friend again, the robot and the bird went back together to the forest. Personality While not much is known about Bastion's personality, it's clear that it displays consideration and curiosity towards the natural world and its creatures, as opposed to its fellow units which were determined to attack every human in sight during the Omnic Crisis. As an omnic, Bastion prefers non-populated areas due to people that may see it as a threat. Thoroughly, Bastion is shown to be a gentle and harmless robot that also possesses some fondness for Ganymede. As tender as it may be, Bastion still retains its core combat programming that is capable of effectively turning it into a mindless killing machine from the former days. The programming will take over its processor and aim to eliminate any threat whenever Bastion comes in contact with anything relating to the Crisis, or hears any sounds that may indicate a threat nearby. Notes *Bastion's Turret Configuration allows it to hold a single point for a long amount of time. **However, it is not wise to stay in one place as a turret for too long, as the enemy will know you're there and can try to counter. Instead, get a couple of kills and then move to another position and keep the enemy guessing. *While in turret form, it is faster to exit and re-enter turret form than sitting through the reload animation; this may be patched out in the future. *The tank configuration gives Bastion more armor, mobility, and increased damage output. *Bastion's tank configuration works best as a backup plan for when you are getting pressured too much. The tank configuration instantly gives you more health (in armor) and lets you effectively stop an enemy push if used correctly. *Bastion and Torbjörn can work together to create a formidable Defense by using Torbjörn's turrets and Bastion's Sentry mode. *Despite being classed as Defense, Bastion is capable of working somewhat like a Tank with a strong damage output. *Genji is a popular counter to Bastion; if you see one coming, it's highly likely he will deflect. Wait out the duration and then shoot. *It is possible to enter Sentry Configuration mid-jump, which will allow you to keep your momentum while in the air. This technique can be used from cover to surprise the enemy and reduce the time in which you're exposed while entering Sentry configuration. Counters *The best position to confront Bastion in its Sentry mode is from the rear; while in Sentry mode, Bastion has a weak spot in the form of a glowing blue cube on its back. Successful hits here will do double damage. **The game will consider these hits as headshots, despite the fact that the shot may not actually hit where the head visually is. *New players can often find it very difficult to deal with Bastion in Sentry mode, as its damage is reasonably high and can be hard to combat. However, it can be very effective to exploit the fact that Bastion in Sentry mode is stationary: **Bastion won't be able to escape (without switching to Recon mode) from D.Va's Self-Destruct or Tracer's Pulse Bomb, although they are Ultimates. **McCree's Flashbang does work on Bastion in Sentry mode. **Widowmaker and Hanzo can outrange Bastion. Hanzo's Dragonstrike can also be effective. **Pharah can attack Bastion with splash damage from behind cover without exposing herself to its fire. **Junkrat can launch bombs from behind cover to damage an entrenched Bastion. **Genji's Deflect ability can give Bastion a nasty surprise. A good Bastion player can opt to stop firing, but Genji can use his right click to spam shurikens and keep accuracy. **Mei's Ice Wall can obstruct Bastion's fire while your team passes by. **Reaper can teleport from cover to cover to sneak up on Bastion to target its weak spot. **Roadhog can hook Bastion and pull it out of Sentry mode and sucessfully render him weaker. **Symmetra can use a fully charged photon projector orb, forcing Bastion to move or face heavy damage. **Ana's Sleep Dart makes for a great counter against Bastion, as it not only disables the turret mode, but also puts it out of the fight for a brief period of time. ***In addition, Ana can also throw a Biotic Grenade on Bastion to temporarily disable its self-repair ability. **Zenyatta's long range Orb of Destruction and Orb of Discord can also be effective in taking Bastion out. **On console platforms, faster heroes can circle-strafe Bastion faster than the player is able to aim with comfortable stick sensitivity. This means it can be possible to simply outgun Bastion, but this is impossible on the PC where the mouse allows for much faster aiming. Trivia *The game refers to Bastion as an "it", with no statement of gender. *Bastion's original Ultimate ability was Remote Mine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YYGgC84GZQ The remote mines could drive like an RC car before burrowing into the ground. This was later changed to Configuration: Tank because Remote Mine didn't feel like it fit the character. **This may have been the inspiration for Junkrat's RIP-Tire. *Bastion is currently the only hero in Overwatch who does not talk. Instead, Bastion uses robot noises and beeps, including when activating its Ultimate, where Bastion makes a distinct series of servo noises, ending with a high-low-high sequence (similar to the "charge" sports fanfare). **Bastion is voiced by Chris Metzen, and ran through several software plugins and voice modulations.Overwatch Visual Source Book Cultural References *Bastion's Overgrown skin may be a reference to the robots from Studio Ghibli's Castle in the Sky. It could also be a reference to its lore, as it was left to rot in the wilderness for several years. *Bastion's configurations are perhaps a reference to the way robots are able to change into vehicles, weapons and other machines in the Transformers franchise. *Bastion's companionship with Ganymede may be a reference to Android 16 from the anime Dragon Ball Z. *Bastion's Summer Games emote may be a reference to the toy and game Rock Em' Sock Em' Robots. Patch changes * * * * * }} References de:Bastion es:Bastion fr:Bastion it:Bastion ja:バスティオン pl:Bastion pt-br:Bastion ru:Бастион zh:壁壘機兵 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Omnics